Freedom of an Unknown Boy
by lkw1230
Summary: Everyone thinks they've got Dr. Spencer Reid pinned, especially JJ. Yes I know it's hard to read. I apologize.


Dr. Spencer Reid sauntered to his desk with a cup of cheap office coffee in his hand. Sitting down at his desk he dreaded another day at work.  
It'd been at least two weeks since their last case, and everyone on the BAU was anxious to be called off for a little vacation time. It was Thursday, and they only had to wait through Friday to finally have their freedom.  
Reid set his coffee next to his computer and lit up the screen. He scrolled down and clicked on the e-mail icon. "You have no new e-mails." read the screen. Reid groaned and leaned back in his chair.  
"Waiting for an e-mail from your woman?" Morgan laughed, walking up from behind him.  
"Ummm... no." Reid said looking a little confused. Morgan laughed again.  
"Reid, it was a joke." He shook his head and pulled up a chair next to Reid's desk. Leaning back he sipped his own cup of coffee. "So what are your plans for vacation?"  
"Technically," Reid said "We don't get vacation until Saturday, and even then there's a chance that we might get a case tomorrow."  
"Jesus, Reid," Morgan said leaning his head back, "Why do you always have to ruin everybody's fun? I mean, what are the chances that we'll get a case tomorrow? Four, maybe five percent?"  
"Yes, the percentage would be relatively low but..."  
"But nothing. I think the percentage is low enough to at least dream about vacation. So, if there is a vacation, which you know there will be, what's goin' down? What are the plans of the great Dr. Spencer Reid?"  
"Well," Reid began, "I'll probably work on my novel. I'm writing a novel, you know. I haven't had the time in a while so I think I'll get a considerable amount done."  
"How did I know?" Morgan said shaking his head. "Well," he said standing, "This weekend you're partying like a normal human being. I'll get the whole BAU involved, well, maybe not Gideon and Hotch." He began to walk away.  
"Why not?" Reid said, causing Morgan to turn around.  
"Because lots of alcohol will be consumed. Hey maybe it'll lower your inhibitions."  
"How did I know?" Reid said causing Morgan to laugh.

When Reid walked into work on Friday morning, the whole BAU was nowhere to be found. As he walked around, he found Gideon in his office talking on the phone, as usual. Hotch was also in his office looking through paper work. As he neared Garcia's office, he heard the sounds of laughter.  
Morgan, Elle, JJ, and (of course) Garcia were all lounging about laughing about one thing or another. Satisfied about where everyone was, he turned around and began to head for his desk before Morgan spotted him.  
"Hey Reid! Get in here!"  
Reid turned around and slowly made his way over to the crowd of people.  
Garcia was sitting at her usual place in front of her mass of computer screens, and the rest of the team was sitting up on the amount of desk space that was left. Reid was perfectly content with leaning up against the door frame.  
"We were all just talking about you," said Morgan with a smile on his face.  
"But only the nicest of things sweetie." Garcia chipped in.  
"We were all debating on what the best way is to drag you out tonight." Morgan said. "I mean, what would you suggest, since we haven't gotten your say yet."  
"Just say please." Reid said cracking a smile. Everyone laughed.  
"Whoa!" Elle said, taken aback. "Did Dr. Reid just make a joke? Somebody pinch me, I think I'm dreaming!" This time it was Reid's turn to laugh.  
"I can make a joke." Reid said modestly.  
"We should see this side of you more often." Suggested JJ, flashing him one of her sweetest smiles. Reid made a mental note of this.  
"So," Morgan said, apparently getting back to the topic at hand, "We're all agreeing on Lucky's tonight?"  
"I still say it sounds like a strip club." JJ pouted.  
"I think it's a sign." Garcia said brightly.  
"What kind of sign?" Reid asked.  
"That one of us might get lucky tonight!" Garcia squealed, and all the girls followed in turn making cat calls and girlish screams. Reid could have sworn that JJ had glanced at him when Garcia made the statement.  
"How about my house afterwards?" Morgan suggested. "That way we can party a little bit more and not have any of us drunks out on the streets."  
"Awww..." Garcia said nudging him in the side, "Look who's being all Mr. Responsible." Morgan blushed. He was usually the one saying, "Party and don't worry about the consequences."  
"When we leave today, we should only take two cars then." Reid piped in. "That way most of us can leave our cars in the garage and we won't have to worry about them."  
"Well, who's riding with who then?" Elle asked.  
Reid had already logically thought about this answer. "Morgan, Elle, and Garcia all live on the East side of town. JJ and I live on the North side. If Morgan drove Elle and Garcia, and I drove JJ, that would be the most effective." Everyone laughed.  
"How long did it take you to do that math?" Elle said.  
"Not long." Reid replied. Everyone laughed again.  
"Then it's settled." Morgan said standing. "Let's just hope we don't get a call."  
"Amen!" Everyone preached.  
The BAU was on edge the whole day, hoping that they wouldn't receive a case. They kept busy though, making jokes about what was going to happen that night, and placing bets on who could drink the most. Reid stayed out of most of the conversations thinking about what might happen that night. No one in the BAU had ever experienced him outside of cases. What would they think of him now that his focus will be elsewhere? Everyone thought they had him pinned... smart, shy, with no social skills. Well, they were right about one thing. He was smart, smart enough to prove them wrong.

Much like kids on the last day of school, the BAU was more than excited to leave the building at the end of the day. Morgan swung his arms around both Elle and Garcia's shoulders saying, "Your chariot awaits."  
JJ followed Reid quietly over to his car. Parked there was a black vintage Pontiac GTO. She had always seen this car in the garage but never had known that it was Reid's. It just didn't seem to fit his personality. She would have pegged him for a car that didn't stand out. It just blended in like him. Of course, he always stood out to her.  
"Wow." she breathed, running a hand over the car.  
"What?" Reid asked puzzled.  
"Do you know what kind of car this is?" She still looked at it in awe. Reid chuckled.  
"Yeah," he replied, "I built it." And with that he opened the driver's door and slid into the car. JJ followed in suit and hopped in the car.  
Reid stuck the key in the ignition and turned. The engine roared to life. He put the car into reverse and backed out of the space with little effort. Then, placing it into drive he sped out of the garage. As Reid sped through the streets of Quantico, JJ's mind buzzed with numerous questions. She didn't feel safe to ask them however, until they were on the highway and some people were at least driving as fast as him.  
"So you built this car?" She exclaimed.  
"Not the parts, but I put them together."  
"Why a car? I mean, it seems like you'd be doing other things."  
"What like read?" JJ blushed and looked down. She hadn't meant to be offensive. Of course, Reid hadn't meant to be rude.  
"Sorry," Reid apologized, taking his eyes off the road a moment to look at her. JJ looked back at him with eyes of pure blue and shivers ran down his spine. He needed to speak quickly before the moment turned awkward.  
"I always wanted to learn to do more things," he began. "I always thought the only thing I was good at was being smart. So I started taking up other activities. Painting, piano, mechanics, etc. The sad part is, I learned all of these things from books. Well, except for painting."  
"I would love to see your painting." JJ said after a short moment.  
"You will... after we stop be your place. Now direct me." Reid commanded. JJ laughed and after a while Reid did too.

As Reid pulled up to a lovely brick building, he thought to himself how perfect this building was for JJ. Not only did it seem safe, warm, and loving, it was also not far from where he lived. They got out of the car and stepped inside the cool air-conditioned apartment building. JJ went up to the nearest elevator and pressed the up button. As they waited, Reid hoped that she only lived on the second floor. Riding alone in an elevator with her would seem like an eternity to the seconds that it would actually take. JJ seemed to be thinking the same because her finger twiddling nervously with her leather bag. When the doors finally opened, they stepped inside and JJ pressed the 4th level button. The doors slowly slid shut and the silence crept around them. JJ's breath was heavy but smooth. Reid was trying to do everything but breathe. He let out of slow breath when the elevator came to a stop and the door opened. She led him down a light green hallway to apartment 4E. She dug in her bag for her keys, which took her a minute to find. When she finally grasped them she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Reid nearly died. He was suddenly hit by a splash of lavender. It smelled exactly like JJ. He stood in the doorway for a moment, eyes closed, basking in the scent.  
"You can come in." JJ said smiling as she threw her keys on the counter and tossed her coat and bag on a kitchen chair. He walked in, not really knowing where he should go or do. "Wait here while I get changed." She said kicking off her shoes. "Make yourself at home!" She yelled from her bedroom down the hall. Reid took off his coat and laid it down, along with his bag, on another kitchen chair. He turned around and inspected her living room. Much like he expected a girl's living room to be, it wasn't as girly as most. She seemed to like white and soft yellows. Two huge white couches faced not a television, but a massive bookshelf that stretched from floor to ceiling and across the whole wall. Every spot was filled. Some books were even stacked on top of eachother. Reid crossed the room to get a better look at the titles. He was surprised at the variations is genres. She had everything from horror, to mystery, to romance. It was quite impressive. Just not as impressive as his own.  
Standing in between the couches and the bookshelf was a glass table. On top was a simple vase of white orchids. He leaned down to smell one of the flowers and a table of pictures behind the sofa caught his eye. He went around to the other side and examined the pictures, which were mostly younger JJ and her family. There was her graduation picture, pictures of her playing softball, family pictures, even JJ in diapers. Reid chuckled to himself. Finally he spotted JJ's senior prom picture. He picked up the silver frame to examine it more carefully. She looked exactly the same but with a bit more innocence. She wore a light yellow dress and her hair cascaded over her shoulders in curls. Reid didn't think much of her date in the picture, although he felt a twinge of jealousy.  
"Ta da!" JJ shouted as she jumped out into sight. Reid looked up and sucked in a breath. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that was short enough to give him ideas. It was also tight and hugged her curves in all the right places. He couldn't help but stare.  
"Wow." he breathed. He set down the picture frame, but not well enough. It slid off the table and came crashing to the floor. Embarrassed, Reid reached down and tried to pick up the broken fragments. "Ouch!" He murmured as a piece of glass cut a finger. JJ ran over, as best she could in heels, and picked him up off the floor.  
"Spence! Don't hurt yourself." She half laughed. "Come here so I can clean that cut." She took his uninjured hand and led him over to her kitchen. She opened a cabinet above the sink and reached up to get a first aid kit. This made her skirt rise up even higher and caused Reid to drag in another ragged breath. "Oh, you poor baby." JJ teased. She took some disinfectant on a cotton swab and cleaned his finger. Placing a band aid on his finger she then kissed it. Reid's finger tingled. "There," she said closing the case. "All better."  
Reid looked over to where the broken picture frame still lay. "I am so sorry." He said.  
"Don't worry about it." JJ said motioning it away with her hand. "I hated that picture anyway." She laughed. She left the first aid kit on the counter and went over to the nearest closet, pulling out a broom and dust pan. She went over to the shattered mess and began to sweep it into the pan. Reid closed the aid kit and placed it back in the cabinet, trying desperately not to look over at JJ, who looked incredibly sexy cleaning in heels.  
"Here, let me help you." he said coming over to where JJ was crouched.  
"Thanks." she said. She handed the broom and pan over to him and stood. "I'm just gonna go grab my jacket, and then we can leave."  
"Okay." said Reid. She left back down the hallway again and emerged just as he finished sweeping up the fragments and distributed them in the trash. Reid walked out the door first with JJ behind him flicking the light switch off and locking the door behind her.

As they sped off in another direction, Reid had only one question on his mind.  
"Why did you hate that picture?" He wondered aloud.  
"The boy in the picture, he tried to rape me." JJ replied.  
"He raped you!" He said agape.  
"No, but he tried."  
"What happened?"  
"A couple of weeks before prom, my boyfriend broke up with me. To get back at him, I asked his best friend, who I knew liked me, to prom. We danced, had fun, and all that, but later that night he decided to kick things up, and he forced himself on me. He didn't get very far though, I kicked him in the groin, and he never messed with me again." She flashed him a wicked smile to let him know that she was alright. Reid smiled back in return.

Soon they were at another building. Grey, and not as welcoming as JJ's.  
"Wow." JJ said getting out of the car and looking down the street. "We really don't live that far from eachother."  
"Hmmm..." Reid pondered, also looking down the street. "Didn't notice." This time it was his turn to smile jokingly.  
"Shut up." She said, punching him jokingly on the arm.  
"Ouch!" He said, grabbing his arm and faking pain.  
"Awww... you poor baby!" She mimicked. "Am I gonna have to kiss your arm too?"  
"I don't know. Maybe." He said massaging his arm. "You got me pretty good there." They both laughed and made there way inside the building.  
"Thank God for stairs." He thought as they made their way inside. He didn't like the thought of being in an elevator again with her. He started making his way up the stairs when he noticed that she wasn't following.  
"What floor do you live on?" She asked, studying the stairs.  
"The seventh." He replied, not really knowing where she was going with it.  
"There are elevators."  
"But I always take the stairs. Besides, it's good exercise."  
"I'm in heels!"  
"Take them off."  
"Get in the damn elevator." She said as one of the elevators doors opened. He hadn't even realized that she pressed the button. Reluctantly he stepped into the elevator with JJ and silently prayed to himself as the doors closed. She punched the 7 button and the elevator jerked to life.  
"Spence, you really need to read a book about girls." She said turning to look at him.  
"What's the point?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders. "You are much too complicated of a specimen to study."  
JJ threw back her head and laughed. He closed his eyes, loving the sound.  
"We are actually fairly simple. We're just so simple we're complicated." She retorted.  
"Again, complicated." He murmured. She laughed again.  
The doors dinged open and he quickly left the elevator and headed down to the very end of the hallway. He unlocked the doors and switched on the light. Stepping in, JJ gasped. She had never seen an apartment this big. True, it screamed of a typical bachelors pad, but it was very classy.  
Reid swung off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door. JJ did the same. He loosened he tie as he headed upstairs to the back bedroom. "You can poke around if you want." He yelled over the banister. JJ laughed and took in her surroundings. She had never seen a living room this spacious. She had never seen an apartment this grand. At least not on her salary.  
One full wall of the living room was glass, floor to ceiling. She walked over to the glass and gazed out at the magnificent view. The sun was just setting, and Quantico's buildings were bathed in the red glow of the fading sun. JJ thought she could stay and watch the sunset forever.  
Unlike her white cloth sofas, Reid's were black and leather. "Typical." She thought. Opposite was a flat big screen TV, something she wouldn't have expected. There were no pictures to be found, just random artifacts of different sorts lying on tables and mounted on the walls. Many were sculptures, which reminded her of Reid's supposed paintings.  
There was another room off to the side, and she made her way to it, hoping that it contained his art. It was however, a library. No walls could be seen by the bookcases surrounding them. She had to admit that his book collection put her's to shame. Above was a gorgeous chandelier that made everything in the room sparkle by catching the last rays of the sun from the windows that led to a balcony outside. Inside the room was a beautiful grand piano. JJ remembered that Reid said he could play. She ran her hand over the keys, listening to them as they echoed through the circular room. "Do you play?"  
JJ gasped and spun around clutching her heart. "Jesus Spence!" She gasped, noticing Reid leaning up against the door frame watching her. "Don't scare me like that!"  
Reid laughed and walked over to where she was standing by the piano. He was wearing a black button down shirt and black slacks. He looked a lot more relaxed than usual, JJ noted. "Well, do you play?"  
"No." She said gazing at the keys. "But you do." She gave him a dazzling smile and he sat down on the bench and placed his fingers on the keys. He began to play. She didn't recognize the song, but loved it anyways. She sat down on the bench next to him and he slid over to make more room, not breaking the beautiful melody. Every now and then during the song, JJ would press a random key. This didn't frustrate Reid or distract him. He would just keep playing and smile. She couldn't help but lean nearer to him. He smelled so good.  
At the end of the piece, JJ sighed. "That was beautiful."  
"Thank you." He said modestly.  
"Now." JJ said, standing quickly and holding out her hand. "Show me paintings." Reid nodded and took her hand, leading her through another doorway.  
This room was not like any other room she had seen in the house so far. It was cluttered, messy, and very colorful. JJ felt as though she were a child again. Paper was everywhere. There were crumbled papers on the ground, and every inch of wall was covered by charcoal sketches. There were canvases on the ground leaning up against the wall. Some had color but others were blank. An easel was set up in the set room and a table of paints lay next to it.  
"This must be his latest work." JJ thought as she examined it. "Spencer, these are wonderful." She said aloud. "Where do you get your inspiration?"  
"The sketches are mostly things I find pleasing to the eye or interest me." He said. "The paintings are about our cases in the BAU. The thought of putting a whole story with twists and turns into one painting, excites me. It gives me a challenge."  
"Maybe you can paint me something, sometime." She said hopefully.  
"Maybe." He said and looked down at his watch. "We need to get going if we don't want the others worrying."  
"Okay." JJ nodded, and they both headed out of another apartment. This time, Reid clicking the lights off.

"JJ! Reid! Over here!" Morgan yelled across the bar as they entered. The two made their way over to where the rest of the BAU was lounging around a table. Many shots were laid out across the table, which made Reid wonder what they had been planning before they arrived.  
"My God, we all match!" Elle squealed as she looked around. Reid glanced around too, noticing the truth.  
"It was a popular year for black." JJ noted. Everyone laughed.  
"So we've decided on a game." Morgan announced. "After that, party at my house!"  
"I'm game." said JJ sitting down. Reid followed in suit.  
"Okay." said Garcia perking up. "The game's called Innocence. You start a sentence with 'If you've ever...' and if you have, take a drink. The first one to drink all 10 shots wins. The last one with drinks on the table is the most innocent."  
"Let's get cracking then!" Elle yelled. Reid leaned over to JJ.  
"I don't think I quite get the game." he admitted.  
"Just watch me." she replied. "You'll catch on."  
"I'll start it. I'll make it easy too." said Morgan lifting up a drink. "If you've ever kissed someone." Everyone took a drink.  
"We all just wasted a shot." said Elle.  
"Hey!" Morgan retorted, "I'm just trying to help everyone get a drink off the table before it gets rough."  
"Uh-huh." said Elle. "Alright, my turn. If you've ever kissed someone of the same sex." Only she and JJ took drinks.  
"That was totally below the belt!" Morgan accused. "There are men present... straight men!"  
"I'm straight." Elle said.  
"Me too." JJ followed.  
"Whatever." Morgan shrugged. "JJ, it's your turn."  
JJ raised her glass. "If you've ever had sex." Everyone but Garcia took a drink.  
"C'mon Garcia. No way." Morgan argued.  
"Believe it or not." Garcia replied. "I'm saving myself."  
"For who?" Reid wondered.  
"Prince William." she replied. Everyone laughed.  
"I think the bigger shock here is that Dr. Reid has got some loving." Elle joked.  
"Does that seem so impossible?" Reid asked.  
"No," she replied, "Just improbable."  
"Hmmm..." he pondered. "Well it looks like it's my turn now. If you've ever had sex with more than one person in a day."  
"Does a threesome count?" Morgan wondered.  
"Yes. Now take a fucking shot." Elle laughed. Morgan and Reid took shots.  
"Boys." Garcia rolled her eyes.  
"What about you?" Morgan said poking Elle in the side. "Now I know you're crazy. Fess up."  
Elle gave him a warning look. "I am a very monogamous person. At least day to day." Everyone laughed.  
"Okay, okay, I believe you but what about Reid? I think he's getting to be more of a player than me." Morgan joked.  
"Oh never." Reid replied.  
"Shut up!" Garcia yelled. "My turn. It's time for me to get some points up on the board. If you've ever had a fantasy about one of your co-workers, not necessarily in the BAU." Everyone took drinks and laughed.  
"Now I can't take a shot for this one," Morgan said, "But if you've ever slept with someone of the same sex." Only Elle took a drink.  
"So you can sleep with someone of the same sex, but you can't sleep with more than one person in a day." Reid noted.  
"Does it seem so impossible?" she asked.  
"No, just improbable." Reid said. He smiled and winked at her.  
"I think the doctor just dissed you, Miss Elle." Morgan said.  
"Shut up, my turn." Elle replied, sticking out her tongue. She decided to be wicked and give a challenging request. "If you've ever given a blowjob." She and JJ laughed taking shots.  
"Again, below the belt!" Morgan whined.  
"Fine," JJ began. "We'll play it your way. If you've ever eaten a girl out." Everyone but Garcia took drinks.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't count cuz Elle took a drink." Morgan protested.  
"Ahhh quit your whining." JJ said.  
"If you've ever had sex at work." Reid interrupted, taking a swig along with Elle. They clinked glasses and laughed.  
"Please tell me you two haven't been hooking up on the clock." Morgan wondered.  
"Nope." said Elle. "Or off either, if you can imagine."  
"Good." Garcia breathed after holding a breath. "It means I won't have to worry about touching a surface and wondering what's been on it." Everyone laughed.  
"If you've ever role-played." Garcia said taking a drink. Elle and JJ followed.  
"Girls." Reid and Morgan muttered under their breaths. The girls interrupted into a fit of giggles and bumped glasses.  
"Garcia, I thought you never had sex" confronted JJ.  
"I didn't say it had to be sexual." she replied.  
"Cheater." Morgan accused.  
"Sue me." Garcia joked.  
"Morgan," Elle said, "Now, that your turn's up, you better pick your words wisely because I only have one glass left." Everyone looked and noticed that she did. JJ looked over at Reid's empty glasses. Only one behind her, impressive.  
"Looks like Elle's in first, JJ in second, Reid in third, Morgan in fourth, and me in last." Garcia counted.  
"No way!" Morgan yelled. "This cannot be possible!"  
"Probable." Everyone replied and they again erupted into laughter.  
"If you've ever," Morgan began, thinking in his head, "had sex while your parents were in the house." He and JJ took drinks.  
"That's gross." Garcia implied.  
"Not if you want it bad enough." JJ defended.  
"Amen!" said Morgan clinking glasses with her.  
"I have more respect for my parents than that." Elle said crossing her arms.  
"Here, here!" said Reid raising his last empty shot.  
"Never mind!" said Elle raising her last shot. "This one wins me the game. If you've ever smoked." Everyone but JJ took a drink. "The real question is, who still does?"  
"I kicked it." Garcia confessed.  
"Go girl. Me too." Morgan said putting an arm around her and giving her a squeeze.  
"Well Dr. Reid?" Elle said questioningly, raising an eyebrow.  
"It was never an addiction for me, but yeah I still do." he replied.  
"Good!" she exclaimed. "Because I've wanted a cigarette so bad this whole time and I forgot my lighter at home. You guys don't mind, do you?" She turned to look at everyone. Everyone shook their heads. Reid pulled out a lighter and tossed it over to Elle. She took a cigarette out from her purse and lit it. "Thanks." she said after taking a drag. She threw back the lighter and Reid started a cigarette of his own.  
"I wouldn't think the great Dr. Reid wouldn't approve of smoking." Elle pointed out.  
"I'll probably get shot before I die of smoking, don't you think?" he replied taking a drag.  
"That's probably true for all of us." Morgan interjected.  
"Not me." Both JJ and Garcia said together.  
"Well you're the lucky ones." Elle replied.  
"Yeah lucky me." JJ said. As she watched Reid smoke, she realized how incredibly sexy he was, and how jealous she was of Elle. Him and Elle seemed to have everything in common together. She only wished she had the same closeness.  
"Now I can't take a shot for this one," JJ said snapping back to reality, "But have any of you ever learned a foreign language?"  
"Yay!" Garcia chirped. "One for me!" Reid also took a drink.  
"What language?" Elle wondered.  
"French." Garcia replied. "My whole family speaks it."  
"Italian." Reid followed. "Although I'm Russian, I spent a couple of years in Italy doing research and picked up the language."  
"When you were researching your novel?" Morgan wondered.  
"You're writing a novel?" JJ exclaimed.  
"Uh yeah, but I've sort of hit a dead end." Reid confessed.  
"Facts not adding up?" Elle wondered.  
"No, writers block." he said.  
"Yikes!" replied Garcia. "That must be frustrating."  
"Inspiration will eventually find me." He paused. "If you've ever gotten a PHD."  
He laughed and took a drink. Everyone gave him a dirty look. "Anything goes." He shrugged.  
"Okay smart guy." said Garcia picking up a shot. "If you've ever met someone over the internet." She, Reid, and Morgan took drinks.  
"That's just creepy." said JJ.  
"I think it's a lot better than wandering around with your eyes closed." Garcia retorted.  
"I dunno, it's always rubbed me the wrong way." she replied.  
"Well that's it for me." said Reid leaning back in his chair and taking another drag.  
"No way!" Garcia exclaimed. "That's so not you!" Reid blew out the smoke and chuckled.  
"I met this girl once over the internet," he began, "Her name was Layla. She was very interesting, which made her manifesto even more so."  
"You met her for research!" Garcia pouted.  
"Purely professional." Reid smiled. JJ let out the breath she'd been holding in. She hoped that Reid wouldn't be involved in something so risky and stupid. "Now let's see." he said leaning over the table. "Morgan and JJ both have two, and Garcia, you still have five."  
"I'm a late bloomer." Garcia explained. Everyone laughed.  
"If you've ever been arrested." Morgan said. He and JJ took drinks, leaving them both at one.  
"Morgan I could see getting picked-up." Reid confessed. "But JJ?"  
"I was arrested for skateboarding on private property!." JJ exclaimed.  
"Too bad I can't take a shot for this one." Elle said disappointed. "If you've ever been part of the mile high club." Morgan took a drink being the next one to win.  
"I hate you!" JJ half screamed, half joked. "This one's for me. If you've ever given a lap dance." She swept down her last drink and surprisingly Garcia did too.  
"Garcia!" Everyone gasped.  
"I plead the 5th!" she replied.  
"Alright Miss Thang," Morgan said turning towards JJ, "You brought it up. Show us your stuff."  
"Quarter anyone?" JJ asked, holding out a hand. Elle reached into her coin purse and handed her a quarter. She slipped it into the jukebox and pressed a button. Music began to seep out of the speakers. JJ turned around and smiled. She began to move her hips seductively to the music. She raised her arms above her head and closed her eyes, winding her body. She looked over to where Reid was sitting. She smiled wickedly and went over to pull his chair out from under the table. She stood between his legs and rolled her body, every now and then licking her lips. She then threw one of her legs over his legs, still dancing. She slid a knee up his thigh, and he looked at her from under thick lashes. He reached out and slid a hand up her thigh. She slapped it away playfully and leaned in whispering in his ear, "No touching." He groaned and leaned his head back on the chair. She giggled and slid into his lap, no longer dancing. "Take it away, Garcia!" She yelled pointing at the other blonde. Garcia stood up on her chair and began to dance, although less seductively than JJ.  
Elle began a chat of, "Go Garcia! Go Garcia!" Morgan and JJ joined in. JJ noticed a hand creeping around her waist and noticed in was only Reid, who kissed her lightly on the cheek. If it wasn't so dark in the bar, everyone would have noticed her blushing.  
The song concluded and Garcia hopped off the chair, stumbling slightly as she did. "Whoops!" she squeaked.  
"I think that's our que to leave." Morgan said catching her.  
"Wait!" Garcia said holding up a hand. "If you've ever drank more than me!" Garcia then proceeded to finish of all four of her remaining shots in a row. Everyone laughed and applauded, while Garcia took a bow. They then left the dark premisses of the bar, waving goodbye to the bartender as they left.

Reid started another cigarette as they got into the car. He hoped Morgan's reputation matched his driving, because he would have to follow him to his place. Morgan's black SUV pulled out of the parking lot, and Reid realized that it could be worse. As he sped down the highway, he left one hand out the window to hold his cigarette and the other one on the wheel. When he went to change transmission, he took his only hand off the wheel and put it on the transmission.  
"Spence!" JJ screamed, reaching over and putting a hand on the wheel. "Are you trying to get us killed?" Reid laughed.  
"I'm not going to get us killed. I'm very much in control." he smirked.  
"Not for long." JJ thought. As Reid put his hand back on the wheel, JJ took her hand off and placed it on his thigh. Reid raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. She gave him an innocent look and made him chuckle to himself. She slowly moved her hand up his thigh and slightly brushed his begining erection, making him moan. He slapped her hand away.  
"No touching." he said. He looked over at her smiling and winked. She made a needing moan and turn to face the window. He finished his cigarette and let the butt fly out the window. He then placed this left hand on the wheel and reached over to grab JJ's hand with his right. He brought her hand up to his lips and brushed the skin softly. She smiled and they continued to hold hands until they pulled up in Morgan's driveway.

As JJ got out of the car she looked up at the giant manor before her. "Spence, this definitely beats your place." she said.  
"Yeah it does." he replied laughing. They walked up to meet the others who were already entering the great glass doors.  
"Welcome to mi casa!" Morgan said entering the huge foyer. "It's not much but..."  
"Oh shut up Morgan." Elle said sarcasticly. "It's beautiful."  
"Too bad it's not mine." he replied. "I come from old money. This is one of the treasures we have left."  
"How many people does it take to run this place?" Reid wondered aloud.  
"A few," Morgan answered. "But I sent them all home for the weekend. Shall we he." He motioned for them to follow. He led them through a series of doors and passageways until they were in a very modern looking kitchen. He went over to a pantary and began scrounging around. Everyone else to their que to throw their jackets and other possesions onto a nearby table. Morgan emerged from the pantary holding several bottles of rum. "Body shots anyone?"  
"Hell yes!" Elle yelled, and the others vibed with agreement. Morgan took out some shot glasses from a cabinet and proceeded to retrieve limes and salt.  
"Who's first?" he asked slicing limes.  
"Oh me!" Elle said, raising her hand like a five-year-old.  
"Who're you taking it off of?" he asked.  
"JJ get over here!" she squealed, motioning for her to come to the other side of the counter. JJ giggled and ran to the otherside. Morgan placed a lime in JJ's mouth and sprinkled salt on her naval. Elle then licked it off causing JJ to squeal and took her shot. She then sucked the lime out of her mouth. The two girls laughed and high-fived. JJ then took a body shot off Elle, licking the salt off her neck.  
"Let some others have a turn." Morgan joked, although he was clearly enjoying himself. Morgan took two body shots in a row, licking off Elle and Garcia's cheeks. Garcia turned bright pink.  
"Take off your shirt." JJ commanded, running over to Reid with a shot and lime in her hand.  
"Excuse me?" he said disbelieved.  
"You heard me."  
"You better do what the woman says." Morgan said laughing. Reid slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. JJ's eyes widened at the sight of his half naked body. She would never expected how toned he was. She slid a lime into his mouth and sprinkled salt from his naval to his collarbone. She licked salt off slowly, loving the way he trembled beneath her. She took her shot and stood on her toes to grab the lime out of his mouth. She sucked the bitter juice out and let the peeling fall to the floor. Reid's lips brushed against hers and she leaned in towards his kiss. He sucked lighty on her bottom lip, tasting the lime, and then on her top, tasting rum. Their kiss became more urgent and and he could taste the flavors of her lips combine. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted salt. He sucked hard on her tongue, wanting to taste everything she had to offer. She moaned and leaned into his body as he placed a hand on the small of her back. They heard whistles and cat calls in the background and they stopped, facing the rest of their team. They both smiled and blushed slightly. Reid pulled his shirt back on, but only buttoned it half way up.  
"Now Reid," Elle said, "Be a gentleman and take a shot." Reid smiled and took a lime and a shot. He placed a lime in JJ's mouth and sprinkled salt against her neck. He licked her skin, and felt it burn. As he ended the trail of salt, he lightly bit down on her skin causing her to shudder and moan quietly. He smiled against her skin and kissed her on the same spot. He threw his drink back and took the lime from her mouth, this time they didn't continue. He turned around to place the empty glass back on the table and knocked over another one in return. In all the excitement he had not noticed that Garcia had poured herself a glass of red wine. The drink toppled down the front of JJ's dress and hit the ground with a crash beside her feet. Reid grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the the shattered glass.  
"God, I'm so sorry." he apologized reaching down to pick up fragments. JJ immediately grabbed him before he managed to hurt himself.  
"You've already cut yourself once today." she said with concern in her eyes.  
"Yeah," Morgan agreed, "Let me clean it up. JJ, if you'll go upstairs and to the right, my sister's about your size and she'll have something for you to wear in her closet."  
"Okay." JJ nodded and turned to head back to the foyer and up the the grand marble staircase.  
"Garcia, I'll get you another drink." Morgan said, sweeping up glass fragments. "Then we can all hang out in the game room once JJ gets back." He threw the glass in the trash. "Damn!" he cused, leaning again the counter.  
"You alright?" Garcia asked.  
"Yeah, I forgot to tell JJ that my sister's closet is coded. She won't be able to get in without a four digit number."  
"Your sister's closet has a security?" Elle asked in disbelief.  
"It holds her clothes, shoes, purses, and jewelry. She has very expensive taste."  
"Remind me to become friends with your sister." Elle said taking a sip of her own wine.  
"Reid, can you go tell her the number is 4006?" Morgan asked.  
"Yeah, sure." he replied, and he went out the same way JJ did.  
He didn't want to sneak up on JJ, he though as he headed up the marble staircase, but he wished he wasn't making so much noise. Every step he made caused a thunderous echo. It was creepy. He made his way down the right hall and caught JJ coming back wearing the same dress.  
"The closet's locking or something. I can't get in." she said.  
"I know." Reid replied, and as soon as she was in arms length, he had her pinned up against the wall, lips crushed on hers. He bruised her lips, begging for an entrance into her mouth. She complied, opening her lips and allowing his tongue to battle hers in a fight for control. She felt his hand slip up her thigh and raise her leg against his hip so that he could move against her. She moaned when she felt she erection brush against her. She began move with him and lightly suck and bite on his neck. This time it was his turn to moan. She began to bite and suck harder. "God JJ, you feel so good... but we can't do this here." He pushed her hips against the wall and stepped back. She moaned in aggitation and raked her nails against his partially exposed chest. He hissed and pinned her arms above her head. "Play nice." he commanded. She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. He smiled and kissed her lightly. He let her go and pushed her back in the direction from which she came. "Now go change before everyone wonders where we are." She reluctantly walked away, putting an extra something in her step so that Reid would regret his decision. "JJ?" he called not long after.  
"Yes?" she said at the entrance of a doorway.  
"4006." he replied. She shot him the bird and disappeared behind the door. She could hear him laughing as he walked out of the hallway and back towards the kitchen.  
When JJ came back down into the kitchen she was wearing a white tank top and pink cheerleading shorts. She had put her hair into a ponytail and was carrying her dress and heels in her hands.  
"We have a laundry room." Morgan said pointing to a nearby door.  
"Dry clean only." JJ replied.  
"Women." said Morgan shaking his head. Everyone laughed but Morgan got an extra slap on the arm by Elle. He and the others started to make their way to the game room when JJ spoke up.  
"You know what Morgan?" She said, coming up and hugging him."It's been great but I think I need to be heading home."  
"Well, it's whatever your ride thinks." Morgan turned and looked at Reid.  
Reid looked down at his watch. "Yeah, I should probably be going too."  
"Alright." he said nodding. "Have a good night. Can you find your way out?" he asked smiling.  
"I think we'll manage." JJ replied, returning the smile. She and the other women exchanged hugs, while Morgan and Reid shook hands. JJ and Reid said their goodbyes and waved as they exited the kitchen.

Neither Reid nor JJ knew how they got to Reid's apartment without ripping each other's clothes off. Reid had made JJ promise that she wouldn't distract him while he drove, and the elevator ride up was much too short to do anything but foreplay.  
When they finally got through the door, Reid picked JJ up and slammed her against the door. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, bringing the lower half of their bodies in contact with each other. They both groaned in satsifaction. She carefully unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. She leaned her head back against the door as he sucked on her neck. She brought her lips to meet his as she ran her hand down between their bodies to stroke his growing erection. He moaned and leaned his head down on her shoulder. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "We need a bed, now." He nodded and led her to the foot of the stairs, never breaking contact. They parted for only a moment, as he took her hand and led her upstairs. The second they were in the bedroom with the door closed, he threw her onto the bed. She giggled when he came crashing down on top of her. He quickly stopped her by moving a hand up her side to remove her tank top. She shivered at the thought of suddenly being exposed. She wasn't wearing a bra, something he had failed to notice sooner. He trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone while stroking and neading her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair and gave a small cry, guiding his head down to her breasts. He smirked and rewarded her by swirling his tongue around one of her nipples. She arched her back, bringing herself closer with his mouth, and he bit down, making her cry out, "Spencer!" He did the same thing to her other breast and trailed kissed down her stomach, pulling off her shorts and panties, pausing to kiss and suck on both her hips and inner thighs. She tightened her grip on the sheets, knowing what was coming next. She let out a small gasp as she felt his tongue slide into her. He moved his tongue from as far as he could up to her clit. She moaned and moved her hips, trying to bring him closer. He slid a finger into her, noticing what an easy transition it was because she was so wet. He smiled in satisfaction and slipped two more fingers into her. He began a steady rythmn and she reached out a hand for him. He moved up and began to kiss her, never breaking his concentration. He could feel her start to shudder and new that she was nearing the edge. He nipped at bottom lip and moved down, nipping between her breasts, and at her navel. He sucked and her clit and waited for a moment before biting down and feeling her release. He felt her body relax under him and her breathing slow down. He propped himself on an elbow beside her, giving her time to rest. He took a finger and traced her sides and stomach. Soon that same hand was pushed up above his head and she was on top, straddling him. He gave a look of shock, he hadn't seen that one coming. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You're not the only one that knows how to play rough." He raised an eyebrow, although he didn't think she could see it in the dark. She placed both hands on his chest and began to kiss him, more roughly than he had kissed her. She had let his arm go and one drifted to hold her waist, while the other was placed on her back, bringing her closer. She noticed this, giving her hips a dangerous twist. He moaned into her mouth and he brought her even closer, feeling her hardened nipples on his chest. He began to move his hips in response to her's, and she smiled, giving his lower lip a little bite. Hands still on his chest, she raked her nails hard downward, making sure to move over his nipples. He growled in the back of his throat and moved even harder against her. She broke off the contact of their lips and traced one of his scars she'd made with her tongue. It stung, but he liked the way it felt. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I need you now." She felt him nod and switch positions so that she was beneath him. She moaned as he left her for a second to shed the rest of his clothes. Soon his warm body was next to hers, thrusting into her. She dug her nails into his back and closed her eyes in sheer pleasure. Her orgasm came soon, and not longer after that Reid's. He rolled off of her and onto his back, catching his breath. She reached over and cuddled her body next to his, not wanting to leave the warmth of his body just yet. She lay her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. Both were soon in a deep sleep.

As morning crept through the slits in the blinds, JJ awoke alone in Reid's bed. She panicked for only a moment, until she heard the sound of running water in the bathroom. She picked up her tank top and panties, slipping them back on, and making her way to the bathroom across the cold hardwood floors. She hoped he wouldn't hear her enter, but he did.  
"Morning." he called from the shower.  
"Morning." she replied walking over to the sink. She wiped the condensation from the mirror and looked at herself. "Ugh!" she thought. She always looked bad in the morning. She ran some water and splashed it onto her face. She grabbed a towel and patted away the moisture. Looking at herself again, she didn't think much more.  
"I think you look beautiful." JJ looked up in the mirror to see Reid sticking his head out of the shower. She giggled and turned around. His hair was wet and messy, and he had a certain innocence about him. "Care to join me?" he enquired. She raised an eyebrow and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. He watched as she finished and slipped it off her shoulders. She made her way over to the shower and slipped in, closing the door behind her. The sudden presence of warm water and his skin made her moan. He pressed her up against one of the tiled walls and looked down at her. "Last night was great." he said smiling down at her.  
"I was kind of disappointed." she replied. She felt him loosen his grip and watched his smile fade.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because I didn't get to do something I really wanted to." she said looking up at him with big blue eyes.  
"What's that?" he asked, a still sorrow look on his face.  
"This." she said suddenly pinning him against the wall and kissing him fiercely. She ran a hand down his chest until she reached his cock. She began stroking him and he pulled her closer. "No." she said pushing back, and he looked at her with questioning. She looked down and noticed he was already hard. She licked her lips. "Great reflexes." she said amazed.  
"Thanks." he said smiling, capturing her lips again. They kissed for only a few moments before she pushed herself back again. She got down on her knees and stroked his cock again. He moaned and leaned his head back against the wall. He almost came when he felt her mouth on the tip of him. She was driving him crazy. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his head and slowly took him into her mouth. She moved back and forth taking a little more of him at a time. When he finally felt himself hit the back throat and began to shudder with an orgasm. She pulled him out of her mouth and sucked hard on his head before pushing him all the way back in. He orgasmed and came in her mouth. He pulled her up to meet his kiss and it became more urgent. She pulled away again. "Would you stop that!" he said. She laughed, took a bar of soap, and began to wash his body.  
"We need to get clean." she said, and he nodded his head, giving her one last kiss on the lips.

They finished their shower and got dressed. Reid wore a plain white tee and blue jeans. JJ put on the same tank and shorts that she had been wearing the previous night. They went downstairs into Reid's kitchen and JJ began to sift through the refridgerator for eggs. She found a frying pan in a lower cabinet and put it on the stove to heat up. She cracked a few eggs and watched as they hit the bottom with a hiss. Reid fixed himself a cup of coffee and stood behind JJ, arm wrapped around her waist, chin rested on her shoulder. The phone rang and Reid placed a small kiss on her neck before going to answer it. As JJ scrambled the eggs, she could hear his voice traveling from the living room.  
"Already?... Where?... What time?... Okay... Yeah, I'll call her." She heard him hang up the phone. She turned as she entered the kitchen and dreaded the look on his face. "That was Hotch, we have a case. We have to be at the airport in about one hour. I'm going to get dressed. Eat some breakfast and I'll take you by your place so you can get dressed and grab your things." He turned without another word and left the room. JJ stood by the stove for another few moments, then picked up the pan and through the contents of it in the trash. She had lost her appetite. The way he spoke to her just then made her angry. Everything was going to go right back to the way it was. He was going to be as distant and lifeless as he was on every case.  
"Nothing's changed." JJ thought. She sat on one of the stools at the bar and waited for him. Reid emerged several mintues later clad in a dress shirt, slacks, and tie.  
"Did you eat?" he asked more as a rhetorical question, while adjusting his tie. She didn't answer. He made no notice of this. He grabbed his jacket, slung it over his shoulders, and picked up his bag. She followed him to the door. As he was about to open the door he turned around and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Everything's going to be fine." he said as though he could read her mind. She smiled and nodded. He took her hand and led her out of the apartment, shutting and locking the door behind them. As they made their way to his car, JJ suddenly felt as though everything would be okay. She looked over at him and realized that everything would be okay because of him. He would be the one to fix her. She chuckled to herself, and all along she thought that he was the one that needed to be freed.


End file.
